1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to systems and methods for individuals and groups to index, locate and review recently recorded events.
2. Description of Related Art
In interactions among people, conversation often ranges widely and previous topics and ideas are often forgotten. Similarly, a person performing a task can make a recording of the task to allow that person's performance to be reviewed. It is possible to make audio or video recordings as records of these interactions and actions, because of the linear nature of those records.